Crescent
by Boogermeister
Summary: Dhampire Ichigo was skeptical of the new students in his school. Especially of a certain blue-haired lycan named Grimmjow. But would a budding interest in love cause a distraction of an unknown plan about the half-vampire? GrimmIchi AU. Yaoi GrimmxIchi.
1. Intro to Both School

Huh . . . . Well, everybody kept saying that I should create this fanfic. And I am, but in my own description of supernatural creatures! You see, a few months back, Black Storm discussed about reading a fic involving a vamp!Ichi and lycan!Grim and I finally decided to write it. Let the sugar-eating begins!!

**Classes/Ranks:**

**Witches/Wizards/Spellcasters, etc.:** High-class humans who have magical bloods. Their powers vary based on their bloodlines and/or skills.

**Vampires:** Human-like demons who feed on either energy(psychic) or blood(sanguine) on others. Their powers also vary asides from superhuman abilities. (And no, they're not the immortal undead)

**Dhampires:** Vampire/human hybrids. Their mixed heritages are often either looked down upon by vampires or feared by humans. Regardless, their vampiric powers often overrides their human side.

**Humans:** Normal type of people. Nothing special about this race but they are middle-class compared to other races.

**Mutts:** Lycan hybrids with limited transformation into wolf-like beasts. Usually it's lycan/human hybrids, but very rare lycan/vampire hybrids are around.

**Lycans aka Werewolves:** Human-like demons that can tranform into wolf-like beasts. Their powers depend on the lunar phase but can transform at anytime.

**The Others:** i.e., kistune, tanuki, dragons, magical creatures, etc. Most are intellectual and converse with humans and even transform into ones.

Crescent by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Intro to Both Schools**

Karakura Town, it wasn't the most normal kind of town. True, the majority of the population are humans but there are other kinds of people roaming around. Among them were those with magical powers and were called witches, with females, or wizards, with males. They control most of the government, but they mostly resort to teaching at special schools which takes place during the night. Alongside with witches and wizards, most vampires help control the order within the town especially in hostile areas. Others, however, resort into underground crimes.

Dhampires are a common type of hybrids in town, usually with a vampire father and a human mother. But some are often mocked or ridiculed by either races, usually in certain environments like schools. Mutts are often treated more worse due to their unusual mixed heritage of lycan and human, they are sometimes taller and more muscular than most. Lycans, or werewolves as some people would call them, are often considered the delinquent class with their negative, often criminal, behaviors. Physically, they are similar to mutts but the differences are their strengths and their transformation abilities.

Because of this, there are two major nightly high schools for the certain classes and races. The Karakura Crescent High School, for the spellcasters and many vampires, dhampires, and mutts, and the Las Noches Academy, for the lycans and certain vampires as well as spellcasters who practiced the dark magic.

* * *

". . . . And so, the Dark War finally ended in the year 1202 when the vampire soldiers defeated the enemy lycans who were terrorizing most of eastern Europe and parts of modern-day Russia," concluded the white-haired man as he scribbled on the chalkboard. Behind his back, most of the students lazily writing notes in their books while a few others weren't really paying attention. Among them was one student, his bright orange hair was sticking out through a small pile of paperworks as he slept silently.

The teen couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault that he felt sleepy. Suddenly, a chalk eraser was tossed towards him and hit him hard in the head. "Ouch!" he yelped out as he sat up, rubbing at his forehead.

"Is my way of teachings bores you, Kurosaki?" frowned the teacher.

"No, Ukitake-sensei . . . ." mumbled the teen, earning stifled laughter from other classmates.

"Good. Now then . . ." Ukitake resumed his lecture, as the orange-haired sighed tiredly and rubbed his chocolate-colored eyes. He then yawned silently, his unusually sharp canines can be visibly seen but it barely bothered anyone around him. Not even a minute after he woke up, someone behind him teasingly jabbed him with a pen.

"You got in trouble once again, Ichigo," said a bespectacled classmate with sleek black hair.

"At least it wasn't from a fight this time," scoffed Ichigo.

"Well, I won't tell you about the lesson you slept through."

"I don't need you to, Uryuu," Ichigo frowned as he fixed his paperworks and written down the notes swiftly, with two minutes left to spare. "Little Mister Know-It-All . . . ."

"I heard that," muttered Uryuu, but Ichigo doesn't care.

"Keep your temperament on the safe level, Ichigo," sighed the petite, black-haired girl who was sitting next to him as she focused on what's on the blackboard. "Remember what happened last time? You nearly got suspended for beating down that one guy."

"That's because he was messing with me," Ichigo argued.

"You broke his arm," the girl stated.

"To teach him a lesson." Just in time, the bell rang and variety of night students got up to leave the classroom.

"Oh, and remember to turn in your report by Friday," Ukitake reminded. "It's an automatic failure if you write about Dracula." Some of the teens shook their heads at the lame joke as they went into the hallway. Ichigo walked with his motley crew of friends, scratching through his hair just before a strong arm wrapped him around the shoulders.

"Man, wish we could ditch the next class," sighed a red-head man with a spikey ponytail, his tribal-like tattoos can be seen around his neck and eyebrows despite the casual grey school uniform and the headband. "It's so lame."

"You're lame, Renji," scowled Ichigo, pushing him away.

"You're just mad because you're struggling in Shiba-sensei's Magical Chemistry class," frowned the petite girl.

"That, and you'd be making googly eyes at him, Rukia," Renji replied sulkingly.

"What? I do not!" huffed Rukia, though a thin blush was across her face.

"Oh! You shouldn't be doing that, Rukia!" a busty, auburn-haired girl perked up. "Shiba-sensei's a vampire! What if he tries to hypnotize you?"

"Yeah, and be making freaky babies like Kurosaki here!" Renji laughed, only to be elbow'd in the stomach.

"You're freakier than me, you retard," Ichigo scoffed. "I swear, you look more like a monkey than an actual lycan hybrid." As they turned a corner, a couple of vampire upperclassmen bumped into the teen.

"Hey, watch where you're going, half-breed!" scoffed one of them.

"What did you say?" Ichigo scowled as he glared back at them.

"You heard me, freak!"

"Let it be, Ichigo," muttered Uryuu.

"You and that damn mutt are nothing but defects compared to us," jeered the other vampires.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Ichigo growled lowly as he and Renji stepped forward. A dozen or so students noticed the altercation and stayed to see the anticipated fight.

"Let's just go, fighting with worthless liike you is a waste of time."

"You better take that back," gritted Renji.

"And what if we don't?" sneered the first vampire.

"Leave them alone . . . ." The two students were suddenly hoisted up by the back of their collars. A tall, muscular, tan-skinned man was holding them up as if they weighted two pounds each. He appeared to have a meek expression with his wavy dark brown hair often covering his hair. "We don't want to give you guys any trouble . . . ."

"Hey! Put us down, you freaking mutt!" scowled the second vampire as both of them struggled from the hold.

"Ugh, we're gonna be late for our next class," frowned Rukia as she walked away from the silly tension, as did the auburn girl and Uryuu.

"Sorry, Chad. Didn't mean to get you into this," sighed Ichigo.

"Doesn't matter, just doing a favor for my friends," muttered Chad as he promptly dropped the students.

"Freaks!" hissed one of them as they ran off. Ichigo scowled at them before the three of them started to walk to their next class. They got into the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher, Shiba, was merely scratching at his face as he glanced at the nearly late students getting into their seats. The vampire was tall and slim with fuzzy black hair and had a humorous yet serious demeanor.

"Okay . . . . now that the usual troublemakers are here, it's time for the lesson to start," Shiba commented as he turned to the chalkboard but paused. "Uh . . . . where did we last leave off?"

"Oh, we were learning how to properly create the Raven Twilight potion," Rukia replied eagerly with her hand raised.

"Aw yeah, now I remember!" smiled Shiba. "Thanks for reminding me, Kuchiki!"

"Teacher's pet," Renji grumbled under his breath. Somehow, Rukia must have heard it, as a paperball suddenly hit him in the face. "Hey!" Ichigo wasn't paying attention to that, he glanced out the window and stared at the dark midnight blue sky. The crescent moon was sparsely surrounded by dully twinkling stars and puffs of clouds.

"Man . . . . this is boring," he mumbled.

"What was that? You think my teachings are boring?" Ichigo was suddenly startled when Shiba's frowning face appeared in front of him. "Hm? I didn't hear you, Kurosaki," he scolded, giving the teen a very hard noogie. "Did you just say my class too boring for you?"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, Shiba-sensei!" whined Ichigo.

"I swear, Ichigo . . . ." sighed Uryuu from nearby, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

Audibly cracking his knuckles, the lycan sneered as he glared down at his so-called opponent. his bright blue hair shone under the crescent moon from the hallway windows and his cyan eyes narrowed with glee. "Huh, guess this fucker wasn't so tough now, right?" Dusting off his opened, white-colored uniform jacket, he walked over the unconscious classmate as he went up to his friends in the hallway. "Tch, what a weak-ass prick," he scoffed in amusement. "He could barely land a punch on me."

"Quit acting so conceited, Grimmjow," muttered a shorter, pale-skinned teen with slightly jagged jet-black hair. His deep emerald eyes were wide and expresionless as he glanced at Grimmjow, who merely smirked.

"Heh, if it were me, I would've ripped that guy into two," sneered a very tall, lanky guy with a very wide grin and long, black hair. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch.

"Hmm . . . . such a bother anyway," mumbled another guy before yawning loudly, he had dark brown wavy hair and lazy dark grey eyes. "Looks like we're gonna get in trouble once again . . . ."

"As expected . . . ." sighed the pale man.

"Hmm, ya got that right . . . ." A sleek, silver-colored kitsune appeared out of nowhere, slithering above the night students. "My, my . . . . ya guys just love ta create problems, don't ya?" smirked the kitsune. Immediately, the magical fox transformed into a slim man with silver hair, trickful squinty eyes, and a wide smirk. "Looks like I caught ya guys red-handed."

"Why do we get in trouble? It was Grimmjow's idea to fight the guy," scoffed the lanky teen.

"Oh? And ya didn't bother ta stop it, Nnoitra the Necromancer?" questioned the kitsune, wagging his finger in humourus scolding. "Along with Grimmjow, you, Ulquiorra, and Coyote are now in trouble."

"I prefer to be called Starrk," muttered the brunet lycan. "What a weird name . . . ."

"Doesn't matter, Aizen's gonna be mad, y'know," the kitsune smirked.

"As expected of being his flunky," scoffed Grimmjow.

"That's vice-principal Gin Ichimaru ta ya, Mr. Jaegerjaques," grinned Gin, resuming back to his fox form. "Come along, Aizen would like ta know as of why ya guys skipped class an' beaten up a fellow student."

"Like I care . . . ." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath, and Gin glanced at him.

"Ya should . . . . It's tha fifth time yer gettin' in trouble, an' Aizen's losing his patience over ya." The kitsune leapt into the air and magically twirled into disappearance. "An' he doesn't like it when he's angry . . . ." The blue-haired lycan frowned in agitation and gritted his animal-like teeth. The fox demon was right, being confronted by Aizen being angry was very troublsome.

"Well, we should get going," muttered Ulquiorra as he started to walk. "We may get reprimanded by Aizen-sama, but surely Grimmjow would take most of the blame."

"Quit acting so fucking so high and mighty, bloodsucker," spat Grimmjow.

"No point being so angry about it . . . ." Starrk mumbled tiredly, following after the pale vampire.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a pain in the ass," shrugged Nnoitra as he did the same. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his friends, but it was pointless. He knew he would get more get an actual talking to. The principal, or the headmaster as Aizen smugly referred himself, was a high-ranked sorcerer who practiced destructive black magic. It was bad enough that he playfully hexed people on a pridefully good mood, on a bad mood it was rumored that he often tortured or even killed people with a few incantations.

"That reminds me, how come you think that Aizen won't do anything to you, Ulquiorra?" frowned Grimmjow as he caught up with the diverse night students. "Is it because you're a fucking teacher's pet? You sure like being on his dick."

"It's not that," Ulquiorra muttered monotonously. "It's very odd that an honor student like me would be friends with a delinquent like yourself, however. But it seems logical that I'm there when Aizen-sama castigate you."

"Quit talking like a nerd, it irritates me," scoffed Nnoitra.

"Are we there yet . . . .?" yawned Starrk.

"Man . . . why am I friends with you guys?" grumbled Grimmjow. Thoughout the bickering, they managed to reached the principal's office. One of them barely reached for the door handle when it somehow opened on its own. Very typical. They walked in; Gin, in his human form, was smirking next to a desk. Aizen didn't look at the newcomers, as he was sitting in front of a large window and gazed at the night sky.

". . . . You know why you're here, right?" muttered Aizen. Suddenly, the door slammed shut but none of the students barely flinched at the noise.

"Yeah, I do," Grimmjow replied quietly.

"Oh? Can you care to tell me, Jaegerjaques?" questioned Aizen, with an mocking tone that the lycan loathed so much but restrained him from mouthing off.

"I skipped class and beaten up this fucker into a bloody pulp," he explained. So much for mouthing off.

"And why did you do that?"

"I'll explain on the behalf of my idiotic classmate, Aizen-sama," replied Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow scowled at him. "You see, Grimmjow thought that a classmate was provoking him earlier, and decided to take matters into his own hands."

"I see . . . . what of Jiruga and Starrk's role in this, as well as yours?" Aizen asked.

"When we realized that Grimmjow wasn't in the classroom at the start of the lesson, we decided to try to locate him. When we finally found him, he had already thrashed the fellow student."

"Well, guess that explains it," grinned Gin.

"Yes, but still . . . ." Aizen stood up and turned to face them; he was fairly tall but his presence was overwhelming aside from his slick-back chestnut hair and dark bronze eyes. His mocking smirk always irritated Grimmjow, who frowned silently. "I am getting tired of punishing you over meager things," he smirked. "However . . . . your latest trouble hadn't come at a better time now, had it?"

"Wait? What?" Grimmjow questioned in surprise. Starrk and Nnoitra and even Ulquiorra was taken aback.

"It just so happened that the headmaster of the Karakura Crescent High School, Yamamoto, was thinking about adding a few new students," replied Aizen. "And he specifically requested for some pureblooded lycans." At that, Grimmjow scoffed before letting out a chuckle in disbelief.

"Wow, really?" he scoffed. "You're looking for a way to expel me, huh, Aizen? I can't believe this bullshit." Within seconds, the lycan's body was suddenly thrown down to the floor. He couldn't get up, he knew Aizen used a powerful wordless spell on him as the crushing pressure was pushing him down.

"I won't have you talking back to me like that, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," the dark sorcerer muttered calmly. At the flick of his wrist, he removed the spell. Grimmjow panted heavily through his gritted teeth, despite his pride Starrk helped him to his feet. "Regardless, I'm sending you to that school," smirked Aizen. "Whether you like or not."

"Um, don't mean to be rude but you said you'd be sending a few lycans," muttered Starrk. "Does that include me also?"

"Yes. In fact . . . . I'm actually sending all four of you specifically."

"What the fuck? Why?" Nnoitra questioned.

"Ya guys should know why," drawled Gin. The students glanced at each other and Ulquiorra nodded in understanding.

"I see . . . . what kind of mission do you want us to do, Aizen-sama?" asked the vampire.

"Oh, it's nothing . . . ." smirked Aizen, glancing at the bright crescent moon. "Just want to find something interesting from my _dearest_ nephew."

* * *

Just an intro chapter. Nothing big . . . . for now. I know I said that Ichi's a vamp but making him a dhampire would make more sense cuz I'm thinking about the storyline along the way. Anyway, I just realized while halfway writing the chapter, the settings sound similar to that American manga called Nightschool but I only had read the first few chapters though.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. The Scary Transfer

I know plenty of time reviewers comment on my subtle grammar mistakes. I don't get it, I would re-read my draft like five times and it would still have a few errors. It doesn't make any sense. Anyway, I would've updated sooner but I kept getting sidetracked by reading Naruto online. ^_^ Been trying to catch up what I missed in the past two years!

Cresent by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- The Scary Transfers**

Ichigo immediately leapt back the moment his father tried to pounce on him from the roof of the family's two storied house. The black-haired, middle-aged vampire groaned in pain from his face planted against the concrete ground. "Hello to you too, Dad," frowned Ichigo as he walked over the man to get inside the house. "I'm home, Mom!" he called out.

"Oh, hello dear! How was your day at school?" smiled the woman as she stepped out from the kitchen. She had a smiling demeanor on her face despite that it was early morning. Her brownish-auburn was in a wavy ponytail but she was still in her night gown.

"It was okay," shrugged Ichigo, walking up to her to hug his mother. "What about you? You don't have to wake up so early to greet me."

"Well, someone has to make sure that Isshin wouldn't try to do anything hectic."

"My darling Masaki! Why are you being so cruel to your husband?!" cried Isshin as he ran into the house.

"Don't make so much noise, dear," smiled Masaki. "We do live in a mostly human neigborhood, after all."

"Sorry," Isshin pouted childishly.

"Are you hungry, dear?" the mother asked quietly, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Nah, not yet," mumbled Ichigo, moving towards the stairway. "I'm just gonna go to sleep for a while."

"Okay, dear," smiled Masaki. The teen nodded and walked upstairs, his bedroom door was the first one in the hallway as he opened it and walked inside. He was so tired, but he had never blamed his mixed heritage about his odd sleeping patterns. He was the common type of dhampire, with a vampire father and a human mother. But his mother was different kind of human, a witch for that matter. He doesn't know much of his mother's side; only that they're the type that practice dangerously dark magic. But for reason, Masaki can only practice white magic, making her the 'black' sheep.

Ichigo flopped down onto the bed and sighed deeply, though the sky was getting lighter for daylight. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes for a short sleep.

* * *

A sharp intake of breath were heard by the orange-haired teen's head, Ichigo was sleeping in class again with his face buried beneath his arms. "Wake your ass up, Ichigo!" Renji rudely shouted, earning an aggravated punch to the face. Luckily, he quickly dodged it by stepping back. "Hey, don't I at least get a thank you?" smirked the mutt.

"The hell did you yell in my ear for?" scowled Ichigo, rubbing at his ear.

"To tell you the most interesting news about this school," Renji replied with a smirk as he sat next to him.

"What? That you're being held back a grade?" Ichigo scoffed.

"It's not that, Ichigo," said Uryuu, who was sitting in front of him. "You hadn't heard it yet? New transfer students are coming here." The dhampire merely blinked in confusion.

"So . . . .?" he frowned.

"They're from the Las Noches Academy," stated Uryuu. "You know . . . . the one that have people that are worse off than human criminals."

"Oh, right," mumbled Ichigo, glancing away. "Who cares, as long as they don't start any fight with me."

"I heard that a couple of them are actual lycans."

"So?"

"And that one of them are gonna be in most of our classes," added Renji.

"Tch, is that right?" Ichigo shrugged dismissively. It was just the second class of the night, Human's Mythology, a subject about the human's perspective about myth based on varied cultures. Their teacher was a busty strawberry-blonde with twinkling light blue eyes. The first ten minutes of lesson, the kitsune vixen playfully flirted with the male students before getting back to her job.

"Okay now, tonight's class we're gonna have a couple of new students here," smirked the vixen. "They're from you-know-where, and they seem very interested about being around here. If you can to do this for me, please be nice to them."

"Okay, Miss Rangiku," replied most of the male students with lovey-dovey in their eyes. The magic from the vixen was strong on the weak.

"Okay then!" smiled Rangiku, walking up to the closed door. "Come on in, guys," she smiled as she opened the door. Two students walked in; their white uniforms were a subtle contrast the school's grey ones. All of the clasmates stared at them with a mixture of awe and apprehension, mostly at the leering lycan. "Okay . . . .!" Rangiku perked up. "Everyone, this charming wolf boy is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques--"

"Fuck with me, and I'll kill you," Grimmjow bluntly stated with a smug smirk on his face. Nearly everyone went wide-eyed in shock at the sudden threat. Ichigo, however, narrowed his eyes at it and scoffed quietly.

"Anyway . . . ." Rangiku talked again. "The other one is Ulquiorra Schiffer, a sanguine."

". . . . It's an honor to be in your class, Matsumoto-sensei," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Please, call me Rangiku!" smiled the vixen teacher, but Ulquiorra didn't blink at that request. "Okay . . . . there are some seats in the back. Sit down, and I'll start my lesson." Grimmjow scoffed as they moved towards the said desks. Several classmates immediately cringed away from the lycan before he decided to sit behind Ichigo, who barely glanced back at him.

"Hey there," Grimmjow smirked, hauling his feet up rudely onto the desk.

"Whatever . . . ." mumbled Ichigo.

"Heh, you're a half-breed, right?" quirked Grimmjow, barely thirty seconds in and already he was provoking someone. "I can smell it on you, you're a half-leech?"

"What's it to you, punk?" Ichigo frowned as he glared over his shoulders.

"Nothing . . . ." he scoffed in amusment, narrowing his eyes. "Just think that you're a perfect guy to get his ass kicked."

"What was that?!"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra muttered, who was sitting a few rows away. "Don't start anything. Remember what we are here for." The blue-haired lycan glanced at him and scoffed.

"Tch, whatever," he frowned as he sat up. Ichigo glared at the new student, what was his problem? Maybe it had to do with being the stereotypical bad wolf; the majority of the lycans lived in the bad neighborhood riddled with violence and criminal activities. Very few lived in better areas, despite still being discriminated.

He vaguely listened to the lecture, as he was being distracted to the lycan who was purposely making subtle noises behind him. Glancing back at him, he noticed that Grimmjow kept cracking his knuckles and tapping on the desk. "Hey," he frowned. "Do you mind?"

". . . . I don't know, do I?" smirked Grimmjow, now cracking the bones in his wrists. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, which were gradually turning golden. "Huh? You're getting pissed off at me, half-leech?"

"Watch it," Ichigo growled lowly, his canine sharpened threateningly.

"Ichigo," Renji said, noticing the change on his friend. "Calm down, you don't wanna get into trouble." Grimmjow blinked in surprise. Ichigo was his name? He glanced at Ulquiorra, who nodded in acknowledgement, and smirked. Ichigo scoffed in agitation and glanced away, as his eyes returned back to normal. "Getting pissed off by the new guy is not a good thing, Ichigo," sighed Renji.

"Shut up," scoffed Ichigo, resuming back to the lecture. Grimmjow, however, kept a smug smirk on his face. He remembered being told by Aizen that they would encounter said person. That he would have a hot temperament matching his hair and have the most interesting name. Ichigo. That may be him, but to make sure--"

"Hey, what's your name, half-leech?" sneered Grimmjow. The moment the words left his lips, he was severely punched in the face, making him fall off his chair. Nearly everyone heard the commotion and turned their attention to the agitated dhampire then at the knocked down lycan, who now had a bloody lip.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, you fucking dog," growled Ichigo.

* * *

Nobody said nothing but stared warily at the brunet lycan, who was sleeping rather calmly in the back of the classroom. Starrk and Nnoitra were in a different class from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, mainly because of the fact that they were a grade higher than their friends. Their roles were unneeded for now, as the other lycan and the sanguine were trying to find a certain person. As they waited, Starrk was making sure that Nnoitra wasn't creating any destruction. Speaking of which . . . .

He sighed and opened his eyes just as he heard a girl screamed in fright. He glanced over a couple of rows to his right, a mummified hand crept across the female student's desk. "Damn it . . . ." he sighed, as a few more students screamed and jumped away from the animated body part.

"Ha! Everybody here are such pussies, Starrk!" cackled Nnoitra, who was sitting next to him, and was twitching his fingers to control the dead hand. "Can't believe they're scared of something like this!"

"Already you're starting trouble? You're just like Grimmjow," sighed Starrk. Nnoitra's grin widened at that as the hand leapt onto another desk, causing a few more shrieks and panic. Suddenly, the hand was stabbed down with a flying dagger. It twitched for a few seconds before it went back being dead, Nnoitra frowned in surprise before his eye traveled towards as of who threw it.

It was the dark-skinned female teacher with a dark purple ponytail. Her golden eyes narrowed at the necromancer, whose frown deepened in annoyance. "You may have done something like that at your old school, but not here. Got that?" frowned the teacher.

"Tch . . . ." scoffed Nnoitra, his fun time was now over. "Whatever, bi--"

"Sorry about that, Shihouin-sensei," muttered Starrk, kicking at Nnoitra for the recklessness. "My friend was just feeling a little agitated at being new here, that's all."

"No I wasn't," the tall necromancer scoffed under his breath.

"Hmph, you're lucky that class is nearly over," frowned the teacher, turning back to the blackboard. Starrk glanced at Nnoitra with a slight annoying glare and sighed.

"You're such an idiot, you should know that we can't get in trouble already," he muttered with a frown.

"But I was just having fun," shrugged Nnoitra, smirking a little.

"Still, you know why we're here for, Nnoitra," sighed Starrk as he scratched through his hair. "We must wait a little longer to hear from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to see if they found out something."

"Man, what a fucking drag." Lucky for them, as well as the other students, the bell rang. Most of them immediately ran out, they didn't want to be around the two new guys any longer. However, a few vampires glowered at them with much disdain as they left the classroom. "The fuck you're looking at, leeches?" scoffed Nnoitra as they left into the busy hallway.

"Please don't start," Starrk sighed. "I won't bail you out if Aizen finds out."

"Who cares?" His retort was suddenly drowned out by a loud commotion nearby. By the looks of it, a lot of students excitedly ran towards the source.

"It's Kurosaki again!"

"That's the third time this month . . . .!"

"That half-breed's fighting the werewolf . . . .!"

"Great, you're lucky that it's not you," sighed the lycan. "Come on, let's go. If Grimmjow kills someone, then all of us would be in trouble."

Meanwhile, a few moments before, students were starting to leave the vixen Rangiku's classroom as they muttered quietly about the 'introduction' Ichigo gave the lycan. Ichigo, however, didn't care as long as Grimmjow knew not to mess with him again. Then again, he didn't think much of it because said lycan suddenly slammed his head harshly against the desk. "Agh!" he yelled out in pain, an intense pain quickly developed in his head.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, by the way," laughed Grimmjow. "Thanks for giving me the fucking intro, you fucking half-leech." The next thing he knew, he was tackled down into a row of desks before being punched in the jaw. The provocation soon escalated into a full-on fight in the classroom. The classmates immediately noticed the brawl and, for some reason, egged the angry dhampire on.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Let go of him!" Renji growled exasperatedly as he tried to pry Ichigo away from the lycan, who punched the half-vampire in the eye.

"He fucking started it!" Ichigo snarled, baring his sharp fangs as he punched back. Grimmjow growled angrily, his cyan eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the golden eyes and bared his animalistic teeth.

"Was that what you got, half-leech?!" he snarled, his hands and arms twitched as hair began to sprout from the skin. "Try fighting me with my true form--"

"That's enough," Ulquiorra replied simply, suddenly kicking Grimmjow in the head. The lycan was stunned by the hard attack, just before he was promptly dragged away by none other than Starrk, who had already arrived along with Nnoitra. "I already told you to not to create any trouble, and yet you did," Ulquiorra stated. "Tell me, are you that idiotic that you can't comprehend a few simple words?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" growled Grimmjow as he staggered to stand up. Ichigo breathed heavily from the angered adrenaline as his golden eyes glared at the lycan, his body was being held back by his friend. "That fucker started it by punching me in the fucking face!"

"But you taunted him in the first place," the pale vampire confirmed.

"So the fuck what?" Grimmjow scoffed, as his arms and hands went back to normal. "We got what we found here already!" Out of nowhere, Ulquiorra whacked him in the gut with a sharp chop. He coughed out in pain and doubled over, glaring at his shorter friend. "The fuck was that for?!"

"Come on, we're going to our next class," Ulquiorra muttered, walking out of the room. Grimmjow growled in frustration as he glared at Ichigo, whose composure was returning back to normal, before leaving as well. Both Starrk and Nnoitra glanced at Ichigo in confusion but followed after their friends.

"Man . . . . what was that about?" frowned Renji.

". . . . You can let go of me now, Renji," grumbled Ichigo.

"No way, you'll go after him," the mutt replied. All the while, Rangiku was sitting behind her desk as she read a magazine. "Hey! Didn't you see the fight, Rangiku-sensei?" questioned Renji. "Aren't you gonna do something about it?"

"Yeah, after I finished with this article," Rangiku replied dimissively, turning a page. Why was this lady a teacher, nobody knows.

* * *

"On the first day, Ichigo already made enemy with a new transfer student," Uryuu explained, as they sat around on the school rooftop during 'lunchtime'. "Though it was the new guy's fault, it's also Ichigo's fault for being provoked so easily."

"Why should I get blamed also?" frowned Ichigo. "That fucking dog's the one that should get in trouble."

"That stings a little, don't you know that?" Renji pointed out. "Me and Chad are half-dogs, you know."

"You know what he means by that . . . ." muttered Chad. The half-vampire sighed heavily as he stared up the sky, barely covered by a few clouds. His friend was right, he let the anger get the best of him, despite having the throbbing pain that was still in his head.

"I just wanna skip the rest of the classes tonight," he grumbled.

"You can't, tonight is when the paper about different magics is due," replied Orihime.

"Heh, sucks to be you guys," smirked Renji. "Good thing I don't have magical abilities."

"Besides being an asshole," frowned Rukia, who was shifting through her papers in a folder. "Besides, if Ichigo skips this class, it's an automatic failure."

"Shit . . . . and it's bad enough that the teacher is that pain-in-the-ass," frowned Ichigo. "He always hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, Ichigo," Rukia sighed.

"From the moment that I fucked up a simple spell, he had held that against me for two years," Ichigo scoffed. "Can't believe that bastard is your brother. How can you live with him?"

"I have my respect for my older brother," shrugged the small witch.

"That, and nepotism for having good grades," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

Meanwhile, Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance as he and his friends walked into a mostly empty library. He rather not asked why they are in such a boring place, as Nnoitra already beat him to the punch. "The fuck are we in here for?" he grumbled.

"Nobody wouldn't try to overhear our conversation if we're in the most deserted part of this place," replied Ulqiorra as they walked in further. "As you have seen the fight Grimmjow had caused, that was the person we were looking for."

"What guy? That one with orange hair and fangs?" questioned Starrk, though he was indifferent about the situation.

"Yeah, it's that guy," scoffed Grimmjow. "And I don't like him one bit."

"You're just irritated because he was winning in the fight, anyway," replied Ulquiorra coolly.

"I would've have the upper hand if you hadn't kicked me, bloodsucker," Grimmjow growled lowly.

"So, is it the guy or not, Ulquiorra?" asked Nnoitra.

"Yes, it's the dhampire Ichigo Kurosaki," muttered Ulquiorra. "The one Aizen was looking for."

* * *

Sorry that it took long. But I decided to write this fic in maybe a little more than ten chapters. With so much plot bunnies humping in my mind, I'm trying to keep the ideas fresh in my mind.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. Flea Collar

Very recently, I had a very bizarre dream involving this fic! It was a GrimmxIchixRenji threesome, involving bloodplay! And what's weird, I was sitting nearby and was eating a poptart! I even remembered what flavor I was eating! Strange!

Crescent by **Boogermeister**

Chapter 3- **Flea Collar**

"Argh! I hate this!" growled Ichigo the next afternoon, crossing his arms and sulked as he and his family were eating around the table. "Last night was the worst night ever!"

"Please, you say that every time, Ichigo," commented one of his younger sister, Karin.

"What happened, Ichigo?" Masaki asked in concern but wasn't surprised. "Did you have a fight with your friends, a classmate, or the teachers?"

"A bit of both on the last two," Ichigo grumbled. "First, the new student messed with me and I kicked his ass-"

"Language, dear," his mother corrected.

"Sorry- and Byakuya gave me a 'C' on my paper! If Chad hadn't held me back, I would've throttle him!"

"So what? Grades are for nerds!" huffed Isshin in a dramatic fashion with a clenched fist. "All that matters is that you won your pride over this new student! Tell me, what's his name!"

"Tch, some lycan named Grimmjow Jag-something . . . ." scoffed the dhampire.

"Your school accepts werewolves now, Ichi-nii?" his other sister, Yuzu, asked.

"For some reason, yeah."

"Well, don't let that get to you, Ichigo," sighed Masaki, smiling in reassurance. "Just stay focused on your school works."

"All right, Mom- ouch! What the hell, Dad?" Ichigo growled when a fork hit him on the head.

"You're getting too soft on your reflexes, son!" laughed Isshin.

"Damn it, it's too early for a guy like you to act like this!" he growled, pouncing on his father to tear him apart.

"Oh my . . . . I hope high school won't be like that with you girls," sighed Masaki. Even though the twins were supernatural creatures, they attended normal human school. Usually on the last year of middle school do they start on their 'other' lessons.

"Just be a good vampire and take a dirt nap," Ichigo sneered, suffocating his father by planting his face against the floor. "Sometimes I wonder if you drink blood from stupid people."

"Ichigo, let your father breathe," she said. "Shouldn't you be finishing your homework?"

"Ugh, fine," scoffed Ichigo, giving an elbow to his father's back before standing up and running upstairs.

"Masaki, why do you choose your son over your beloved husband?" whined Isshin.

"I didn't, it's just that it's too early for you to behave like that," replied Masaki. "Last time, you fainted in exhaustion during the heat wave this past summer. You couldn't get up for an entire week."

"Aw, sometimes I wonder why you marry someone like me, Masaki," he sighed as he stood up.

"I could ask you the same thing, marrying a person like me," she muttered softly, glancing at her rippling reflection in her tea. It's been over ten years since he had heard from her family. The last contact she had received was from her older brother, offering her a deal to leave her vampire husband to return back to the family. She promptly refused and hadn't heard from him ever since.

"Mom, is there something wrong?" asked Yuzu.

"It's nothing, dear," she quickly smiled.

"If it's about regret of marrying Dad, then I don't blame you," shrugged Karin.

"My dear Karin, why are so cruel to your dear father?" cried Isshin, earning a fork being stabbed into his forehead. "Ow, why do you hurt me? I thought you love me!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . You're gonna do it, I know you will," frowned Rukia, as they walked through the hallways.

"What are you talking about?" frowned Ichigo.

"You're gonna find that lycan and both of you will whale each other out until there's nothing left but blood and chunks of hair," she replied. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're suitable for this school."

"Hey, it's either this or being homeschooled," he scoffed. "No way my Mom will let me go to Las Noches. You should know why, Rukia . . . ."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." But the dhampire shrugged it off dismissively, from his mother's side his magical abilities was considered grey. Grey magic was neither black or white but was neither used for good or evil unless the user would choose either side. Black, white, and grey magics are further classified with specialized magics, depending on which witches and wizards. As for Rukia, she praticed ice-class magic though her brother specialized in plant-based magic. Orihime and Uryuu were more unique. Orihime used a rare form of fairy magic; while Uryuu used an offensive form of white magic called Quincy.

As for Ichigo, he doesn't know which specific magic he used, therefore he often caused destruction when praticing. Not knowing much from his maternal relatives, he can only guess by himself. Turning around a corner, Ichigo blinked and saw a black cat walking up to him. The feline simply jumped onto his shoulder but Ichigo didn't mind. "Hey, Yoruichi-sensei," he greeted.

"I heard what happened last night," the cat talked in a masculine voice, flicking its ear. "I'm surprised that you didn't get suspended over it. Then again, he was from the Las Noches Academy."

"It sounds like you're okay with it," he shrugged.

"Well, I had a necromancer and a lycan in my class though the first one was troublesome," replied Yoruichi. "In any case, just don't get into any more trouble as you are now. Just try to avoid that lycan if you can, and get to class." The cat jumped off and tottered off somewhere. Ichigo simply frowned, he didn't want to go to this class. Alchemy, the 'science' form of magic. The class was mainly lecture but the teacher was a friend of Yoruichi and an eccentric one at that.

"Quit looking so sour, you're actually good in Alchemy," sighed Rukia.

"It's not that . . . ." Ichigo scoffed softly, pointing at the designated room door. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked inside the classroom, much to the dhampire's dismay. "Great, now I won't be able to concentrate with a dog and that kook in there."

"Come on, quit acting like a scary-cat," frowned Rukia as she walked in, with Ichigo reluctantly following her. Sure enough, his eyes caught Grimmmjow's the moment he stepped in. The lycan's cyan eyes narrowed and sneered deviously, as Ichigo's eyes narrowed as well.

"Hey there, Mr. Kurosaki!" Urahara greeted jovially, poking the dhampire harshly in the side with a cane.

"Yowch! What the hell, Urahara?" growled Ichigo, glaring at the blonde man with his striped hat.

"Now, now, I wouldn't have to do that if you have just taken your seat," smiled Urahara.

"How about this, you bastard?" he scoffed, taking his cane and snapped it in two against his knee. It wasn't unsusual, he would always do that every week. "Just get to teaching, why don't you?" he scowled as he took his seat, adjacently across from the troublesome lycan. Urahara merely shrugged as he snapped his fingers, instantly the broken wood returned back to normal and zoomed back into his hand. As the teacher started on his lecture, Grimmjow gave a quick glance at the dhampire and his grin widened.

"We found him, so what do we do now?" he questioned quietly.

"Well, we would have socialize with him but you ruined the opportunity during the introduction," Ulquiorra replied curtly. "For now, we have to figure out how to get onto his good side. Since you and Nnoitra are out of this, I believe I should do this since Starrk wouldn't like to do it anyway."

"Tch . . . . whatever," grumbled the blue-haired lycan, crossing his arms. His eyes continued to gaze at Ichigo, who was distracted by the class, and frowned. Maybe he shouldn't had initiated the fight in the first place, being sent here by Aizen to look for a specific person was a part of their jobs. Now step two had to start soon before the time comes.

"Hey, has the Philosopher's Stone ever been made before, Urahara-sensei?" asked one student.

"Well, there had been a recorded one made back in the Middle Ages, but there was no proof that was left in the making," Urahara simply replied.

"Is it true that it can create immortality and create gold from lead?"

"That's the problem, it's nothing but rumors over the stone," he shrugged. "The ingredients to make it does not create, for the majority of it are proven false. But, like life, there's always trials and error."

"Over 600 years worth of trials and error," grumbled Ichigo, only to get whacked in the head by an unknown force. "Gah . . . .!"

"Since you're in a super good mood, Kurosaki, I'd like to see you after class," smiled Urahara.

"But-"

"No 'buts', or do I have to blackmail you for the last night's incident?" he questioned in amusment. Ichigo frowned and glanced at the sneering lycan, crossing his arms. "Guess tha's a yes then," Urahara shrugged before returning back to the lecture.

"Looks like we have to wait a little while longer, huh?" smirked Grimmjow.

"It's nothing too serious that we should be concerned about," Ulquiorra muttered. "We have plenty of time left . . . ." It wasn't long until the class was finally over, the eccentric wizard eyed intently at the new students behind his fan leaving before turning his attention to the sulking dhampire.

". . . . Strange, why do you wanna talk to me?" frowned Ichigo, as the class was empty.

"Hm? About what?" asked Urahara.

"You just told me to stay behind after class, you dumb bastard!" he immediately scowled.

"Ah, yes . . . ." he mused, fanning himself. "I overheard Byakuya Kuchiki's critique on your paper, and for once I agreed with him."

"What? What the hell?" frowned Ichigo.

"Let me explain my reasons, Ichigo," he replied as he walked up to him. "The school acknowledges your magic as 'grey', but due to your unusual heritage it's hard to specify it even further. If you can't figure it out before the last year, then your abilities might be catastrophic." Ichigo's frown deepened at that but Urahara simply smiled in response. "However, since you're half-vampire, I believe your magic is a form of 'Kidou'."

"Kidou?" he questioned in confusion.

"Kidou, it roughly means 'demon arts'," said Urahara. "Most vampires, usually the sanguine type, as well as most experienced spellcasters and certain types of demons are specialized in Kidou. The magic itself falls into two categories, Bakudou and Hadou. Let me demostrate . . . ." He flicked his finger across the dhampire. "Bakudou number 1. Sai."

"What the-" Ichigo felt his arms constricted behind his back and he fell to the floor. "Ouch! What the hell did you do?"

"I merely used a low-level spell on you," he replied. "Kidou really is a difficult form of magic, but I think you can learn it with much patience and persistence. But you're not a patient type anyway, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Shut up," gritted Ichigo. Urahara shrugged and, with a flick of his fingers, released Ichigo from the hold.

"Unfortunately, classes for learning Kidou are for the upperclassmen," he said. "I think you have to teach yourself about the basics soon."

"Can't I just ask my Dad about this?" frowned Ichigo, standing up. Then again, his father is considered 'too idiotic' to be bothered. "Fine . . . . do I need books to understand this kidou thing?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Being a half-vampire have benefits; despite carrying ten textbooks from the school library it was a easy lift for him. But it was difficult to find such books, He had skipped a class to find them and was running late to his next one. It wasn't serious, he was in the upper half of the top 50 in his grade. "Ichigo, wait up!" called out Renji as he caught up to him. "Where were you, and what's with those books?"

"Oh, I had to find special books about Kidou," muttered Ichigo.

"Kidou? You're learning the demon arts?" questioned Rukia, joining the two.

"That kook Urahara thinks my powers are from kidou," he sighed. "He might be right, I wasn't good in any other types of magic."

"Well, if you need any help, I can ask my brother about it," Rukia replied. "He's very good with kidou, he doesn't even need to do a destruction chant for the higher level spells."

"I don't think that would make me feel better if I ask _him_ about it," he frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned back.

"Don't look now, but one of the new guys is staring at you, Ichigo," muttered Renji.

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced around anyway, and saw Ulquiorra waiting by the classroom doorway. "Great . . . ."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the sanguine greeted nonchalantly. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while."

"Oh, really?" he frowned. "Does it have to do with that crazy dog friend of yours?"

"Of course, I apologize on Grimmjow's behalf," answered Ulquiorra. "My friend is very . . . . unethical when it comes to meeting new people. Sometimes his words are very misleading."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I punched him down," he scoffed. The sanguine merely blinked and glanced away.

"I would like for you to consider my apologies for my dimwitted friend," he muttered quietly. "As one sanguine to . . . . another, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows before glancing at his friends.

"Okay . . . .?" he shrugged. Without another word, Ulquiorra stepped inside the classroom. "Uh, what just happened?"

"I think that weirdo wants to be friends with you," muttered Renji.

"I'm not sure about that," sighed Ichigo. "Coming from that crazy school, I don't know if I could take his words for it."

"Doesn't matter, let's just get to class." But the half-vampire couldn't help but think about what the new student said to him, if he said to consider to accept the lycan's apology then the lycan might stop bothering him.

"Hmm, maybe I should let this grudge go," he sighed, as the class ended.

"What're you talking about, Ichigo?" frowned Rukia. "They're from Las Noches, I don't think we should be friends with them like that."

"Why not? You're friends with this stupid monkey since childhood, despite of your brother's opinions."

"Who's this stupid monkey?" frowned Renji in confusion.

"I just made my point," shrugged Ichigo. Turning his head slightly, he saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking through an opposite hallway. "Here, hold these. I'll be back in a sec."

"Huh?" The mutt huffed when he was given the heavy textbooks just before Ichigo walked off.

"Uh, Ulquiorra?" he called out. The sanguine and his friend turned, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes a little but said nothing. "I, uh . . . . I guess I could accept your apologies. But I think it's best that we get acquianted as classmates rather than friends. Is that all right with you, Ulquiorra?"

"Tch . . . ." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath but glanced away when Ulquiorra eyed at him.

"Yes, I appreciate that, Kurosaki," replied the pale vampire. "I can assure that my friend will not bother you in any way . . . ." Ichigo simply shrugged in understanding before walking away, he frowned a little the moment his friends frowned at him.

"You wierdo, can't believe you talked to them," muttered Renji.

"I hate having grudges anyway," scoffed Ichigo. "And don't try to say anything else, guys. I don't want the rest of our friends to think about this."

"Um, too late for that," Rukia pointed out. Ichigo blinked and turned around, Chad and Orihime and Uryuu were standing right behind him.

"Oh my goodness, you talked to that scary lycan, Ichigo?" exclaimed Orihime.

"Man, no I spoke to his friend, and that's it," he frowned.

"I see, guess that means we're friends with them now, right?" questioned Uryuu.

"No," he stressed out.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," sighed Rukia. "We could make fun of him then."

"Quit it!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

". . . . You're such a pain sometimes, you know that?" scowled Ichigo, as he and Rukia walked through the empty streets. It was still night after all, regular humans were rarely around. "I told you that I didn't need Byakuya's help for learning Kidou. You didn't have to blurt it out for the whole world to hear."

"But I was just being helpful," frowned Rukia. "It's not like it's the same case for me, you forgot that I was adopted into the Kuchiki family. I'm a ice witch, descendant of the of the so-called snow spirit called the Yuki-Onna. My powers are very different from Byakuya."

"Yeah, and so is my Mom. But she's related to my unknown relatives."

"Oh, come on," she frowned as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's why you don't know much about your powers, Ichigo. You never try to ask for help."

"Tch, whatever you say, you little elf," Ichigo muttered under his breath. Rukia halted her steps and glared hard at him.

"What did you say to me?" she questioned.

"You heard me," scoffed Ichigo as he stopped and turned to her. "I don't think you're really a witch. Why don't you go make some cookies or work at Santa's workshop, you nosy elf?"

An angry tick throbbed at Rukia's forehead, now way she would let this go! "First Dance, Tsukishiro!" In an instant, the half-vampire was partially encased in a pillar of ice.

"What the- let me go, Rukia!" scowled Ichigo, wiggling his body in the thick ice.

"No, you took it too far, idiot!" she fumed. "Just for that, I'll leave you here for everyone to see! See if I care!"

"Aw, come on! I meant that-" Ichigo blinked and glared to his side. "Wait . . . . someone's in trouble!" he gritted.

"What?"

"Nearby, someone's getting attacked!" he confirmed, his supernatural sense of hearing was much sharper because of his vampire blood.

"Oh, fine!" huffed Rukia, flicking her hands for the ice to shatter. "If you're lying about this, I'll do it again!"

"Make sure to take my books home!" he said as he immediately ran off. Ichigo frowned, he hadn't expected that some humans would be out at this time. It could only mean one thing, the victim must be a supernatural. In a manners of seconds, he found the source in an alley. A few guys were looming over a cowering person; it was a little girl with pink hair. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he scoffed. Sure enough, the humans flinched and stared at the dhampire's golden eyes.

"Shit . . . .!" They scattered off, leaving the possibly hurt girl on the ground. Ichigo scoffed in disgust, he couldn't understand at why regular humans would hurt those who are different.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he called out as he ran up to her and knelt down. As soon as he did that, his keen smell instantly knew. It was a lycan pup. "Little kid, what're you doing here?" he muttered as he carefully lifted her into his arms. The girl shivered slightly before looking up with her maroon eyes.

"Ah, are you a human?" she questioned quietly.

"Actually, I'm half-human," sighed Ichigo as his eyes turned to normal and stood up.

"You look too scary to be a half-human," replied the girl. Ichigo frowned at that, he wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

"Ichigo . . . .! So someone was in trouble," called out Rukia, finding her friend.

"Yeah, it's a lycan girl," muttered Ichigo. "I'm not sure why she's here in a human neighborhood."

"A lycan? Oh great," she sighed. "We're gonna be in so much trouble for this."

"Trouble for what? I just saved a girl, who cares about what type of creature she is?" he frowned.

"It's more than that, if her parents saw her with you they probably won't show any mercy," she said.

"I can hold my own, I was winning against Grimmjow."

"Uh-huhh . . . ."

"Now, what's your name?" he asked the little girl.

"I'm Yachiru," she replied with a small smile.

"And where do you live?"

"Um . . . . that way!" she smiled, pointing at a random direction.

". . . . That's downtown," frowned Ichigo. "Never mind, I'll go through the lycan neighborhoods."

"Ichigo . . . ." huffed Rukia.

"Just tell my parents that I'm helping someone out," he sighed as he started to walk. "And don't worry, I might come back to school by next week if something happens."

"You're such an idiot . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

. . . . Yeah.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Vampires And Glitter Don't Mix

Yeah, not really bashing the Twilight series; I just like to play with words when naming chapters.

Crescent by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Vampires And Glitter Don't Mix**

"Tch, I don't think we can take this slow," frowned Nnoitra, as they hanged behind their former yet infamous school. "Why don't we just bag him and sent him to Aizen, and call it a day?"

"It's not that easy, we just have to observe him for some time before we make our move," muttered Ulquiorra. "Only recently did he discover of his possible magic abilities. Maybe then, something interesting might happen."

"Like what?" scoffed Grimmjow, taking off his school jacket and shirt. "I thought it already happened, when we met the half-leech." He turned his back at his friends, a gothic '6' tattoo etched at the lower right side. "I said the sooner this freak learn his magic, the sooner we get him. And maybe I should take him on, our fight wasn't over yet." Quickly, he took off his boots and then his pants.

"Goddamn it, can't you at least wear some underwears next time?" groaned Nnoitra as he glared away. Starrk barely paid attention, as he was dozing in the grass, and Ulquiorra merely gazed at the sight.

"What for? They always tear off whenever I transform," Grimmjow muttered. "I'd like to go commando anyway, like to let my boys free." The necromancer groaned in disgust, somehow seeing a lycan naked was worse than playing with corpses.

"Grimmjow, make sure that there is no trouble that you might cause," muttered Ulquiorra. "Aizen-sama would not tolerate that like before."

"Won't make any promise, leech," smirked Grimmjow, his sharp teeth grew longer as fur started to sprout from his body. Kneeling down, his form contorted into that of an ice-colored wolf, similar markings from his eyes extended up to his ears and the color from his hair ran down his back and tail. Huffing and growling, he trotted into a quick jog. Becoming a wolf was only approved in lycan neighborhoods, anywhere else was considered breaking the law and can get arrested.

". . . . Think we should hide his clothes?" suggested Nnoitra with a grin.

"Don't drag me into this," Starrk tiredly muttered.

Meanwhile, Ichigo fidgeted a little as he came across the invisble border towards the lycan neighborhood. He had never ventured into one before, he had seen pictures but it was from newpaper articles in which it was less than good. He knew that they would smell his presence the moment he steps in. "Uh, do you belong in this neighborhood?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't know!" smiled Yachiru in an oblivious manner. "This was the first time that I left home! I wanted to find Kenny but I got lost!"

"Kenny? Don't you got a mother or something?" he questioned.

"Nope, Kenny found me in a box when I was a baby and I was stuck with him ever since!" she shrugged. Ichigo sighed heavily. At least Rukia was somewhat wrong about the parents part.

"Okay . . . . I can do this," he muttered to himself. He took a few steps into the territory, and immediately he felt the stressed tension in the air. He heard a warning howl in a distance, but he ignored it as he continued walking. He could hear more low growls and snarls, and was pretty sure that he could feel hostile eyes on him.

"No . . . . Kenny's not around here," mumbled Yachiru, glancing around. Ichigo did the same; the buildings and houses weren't bad but most had seen better days. It reminded him of those inner city places in the western countries.

"Do you remember what street you live in?"

"No, I can't read so good."

"Do you even know what your home looks like?" frowned Ichigo.

"It has . . . . windows!" smiled Yachiru. The half-vampire felt like hitting himself in the head, this kid couldn't be more than six years old. "Also, there's a lot of milk crates around the house! Maybe you can find it, Ichi!"

"Uh, I can try," he muttered. His speed was just as fast as a full-blooded vampire, but only used half as he brisked through the area. So far, he found nothing but was nearly met with hostile lycans. "Geez, guess it's not this place," he quickly concluded, rushing out of the neighborhood. "I know there are three lycan neighborhoods, so there's two left."

"And I know just where to go!" Yachiru chirped.

"No thanks," he instantly frowned.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow snarled in agitation, he knew that he should have taken his clothes with him when he roamed in the other neighborhoods. It was sullied with what he doesn't want to know. After kicking down Nnoitra for this, he strolled through the littered streets of his neighborhood. It was unusually noisy near dawn, he flicked his ears at aggressive growls in the distance. Lycan translation: stranger invaded the territories. Great, he scoffed at it. Probably just an uppity vampire to 'patrol' the areas.

Turning a corner, he heard something else near him. A hurried voice, it seemed a little panicked. Twitching his ears forward, his cyan eyes narrowed at the familar voice. Jogging a few streets down, he blinked at the nearby sight. It was Ichigo, panting for breath as a lycan pup was in his arm. He frowned at this, what was the dhampire doing here?

As if he could hear his mind, Ichigo stiffened and inhaled sharply. He whipped his head and saw the wolf, and noticed the soiled white uniform in his mouth. ". . . . Grimmjow?" he frowned, narrowing his eyes. In reply, the white-blue wolf grinned at that. "Damn, I don't have time for this . . . . please, just leave me alone for a second? I'm doing something right now."

Grimmjow scoffed in amusement, he wanted to mess with him but it looked like his hands were tied. "C'mon, Yachiru. You must know something else about your home," sighed Ichigo. Yachiru? Grimmjow literally barked out a laugh, dropping his clothes in the process, and Ichigo glared at him. "What? What's so funny?" Grimmjow shook his head before picking up his clothes. He then gestured the dhampire to the right, telling him to follow him to the right direction. "Tch, fine but don't do anything funny," frowned Ichigo.

The lycan merely grinned but said nothing as he walked. Ichigo was in the right neighborhood with the pup but the one looking after her was nothing but a blood-thirsty behemoth. It would be entertaining to watch, at least he won't get into trouble himself. "Oh, there it is, Ichi!" Yachiru smiled as she pointed it out. Across the street was an one-story housing with so much cracks around the door, as if a wrecking ball hit against it. Sure enough, there were a mountain of milk crates next to the house.

"This is it? Guess I can take you to this Kenny guy," shrugged Ichigo as he placed the pup down and they walked across the street. Grimmjow gazed at the two with silent glee, he could smell the anticipation. "Uh, is anyone in there . . . .?" Ichigo muttered as he was about to knock on the crooked door. Before he could even do it, the entire door was ripped off.

"Who are you?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the towering sight before him. He knew that most lycans were tall, but this one took the cake. He appeared raggedly and wild, with a thin scar down the left side of his face and an eyepatch on his right eye. His jet-black hair was spiked with tiny bells at the ends. "I said, who are you?" growled the lycan as he loomed over the dhampire, who shuddered at the presence.

"Kenny!" squealed Yachiru as she bazooka'd herself into the guy's hard abdomen. "Yay, I found you!"

"Where were you, Yachiru?" frowned the gruffy lycan as he lifted her up to his level by the back of her shirt. "And . . . . why do you smell like this runt here?"

"Ichi saved me from the meanie humans! Then we tried to find you!"

"Really?" The lycan glared down at Ichigo before unexpectedly held out a hand. "Guess you're brave enough to come here, kid," he suddenly grinned with such jagged teeth.

"Uh, you're welcolme?" Ichigo gulped, lifting his own hand. It was tiny compared to the giant werewolf's when it was gripped rather tightly.

"I think I owe you that one," he said. "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied with slight boldness. Kenpachi glanced at Grimmjow, who was waiting across the street. "Hey, Jaegerjaques. Didn't expect you to help him. Thought you hated everyone." Grimmjow snorted and made a muffled bark. "Huh? You thought I would maul this guy to death?" he questioned, much to Ichigo's heated surprise.

"What? You're trying to set me up, Grimmjow?" scowled Ichigo, glaring at the smug wolf. Grimmjow merely shrugged before turning and walking away, letting out a few grunts. "What was that?" the half-vampire scoffed.

"He said that maybe you'd be tore to pieces on the way out," frowned Kenpachi, while Yachiru wiggled from his hold and leapt onto his shoulder. "But I doubt it, now the you've met me. They probably won't with you."

"Guess that's a good thing," sighed Ichigo. "Well, I need to get home. Nice to meet you, Kenpachi."

"Please, come back anytime," Kenpachi grinned scarily.

"Bye, Ichi!" chirped Yachiru. "See you later!" Ichigo nodded and smiled a little as he turned and left, though mentally he was glad to get away from the freakish brute.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"'Witches, werewolves, and vampires. The three main creatures in the supernatural world, they are related to one another in the sense of fear and persecution from humans . . . .' I don't get this, guys," frowned Renji, eyeing at the words in his textbook. "I know this is from a historical point of view, but what good does it do for certain people? It doesn't say much about the other kinds . . . ."

"That's the history book, of course it wouldn't say that," muttered Uryuu, as everyone began to settle in the classroom. "That section talks about how the supernatural were percieved in the European world. You're thinking about the whole world, Renji."

"Oh, but what about dragons? Around here, they were once considered gods but anywhere else they were thought to be the devil."

". . . . That's the point of having Human Mythology, Renji," he sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"How can you guys just sit there and talk about boring stuff?" frowned Rukia. "It's been two days, and Ichigo hadn't come to school. Aren't you worried?"

"He often doesn't come to school," shrugged Renji. "Maybe he's having an anemic attack or something, Rukia."

"It's not that, I told you that he went into a lycan neighborhood. What if they attacked him and he ended up in a hospital?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ichigo muttered out of nowhere as he stepped into the classroom. Rukia turned and sighed in relief, only to frown again.

"Where have you been, Ichigo?" she questioned.

"Uh, at home," he replied, moving to sit behind Uryuu. "I had an anemic attack, Rukia." Renji smirked at the proof but hid behind his book from Rukia's glare.

"Then what about that night, Ichigo?" she questioned. "Did anything happen over there?"

"Yeah, why don't you ask that dog?" suggested Ichigo, just as Grimmjow walked in. "For some reason, he helped me finding this girl's parent, only to try to push me into a trap."

"Huh? Is that right?" frowned Renji. Grimmjow merely grinned as he made his way to his seat, already knowing that they were talking about him. "What happened, did you get attacked?"

"No, this big lummox of a lycan thanked me for finding the kid and I left, or practically ran outta there," Ichigo sighed. "At least I know that Grimmjow lives in that neighborhood."

"Heh, is that right?" grinned Grimmjow. The half-vampire glared back at him, subtly realizing that the lycan was wearing the school's grey uniform, and scoffed.

"Don't mess with me, I bet you don't want your friend to beat you up like before," he muttered.

"I'm not worry, he's gone for the night," he replied smugly. "That means I could mess with you if I feel like it. Lucky for you, I don't right now."

"What does that mean, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo.

"Lunchtime," Grimmjow pointed out. "I think I'd rather fight you or your mutt right then."

"What did you say?" scoffed Renji.

"What, you wanna back down?" smirked Grimmjow. "You half-breed are nothing but cowards, anyway."

"Fine then, meet us at the rooftop," scowled Ichigo. "We'll see who's stronger there!"

"Oh my gosh, why do I even bother?" scoffed Rukia as she moved away. "I need some better friends . . . ." As before, the fight caught attention of most of the student body as the words spead like wildfire, eventually to Starrk and Nnoitra. The other lycan sighed tiredly and scratched his head at the news, while his friend speculated of joining the fight with Grimmjow.

"Don't bother, it's Grimmjow's fault anyway," sighed Starrk, as the time neared.

"Come on, I just wanna teach these pathetic half-breeds a lesson," sneered Nnoitra. "I hadn't done anything fun since we were sent here."

"You let the dissected frogs attack those freshmans last night," he replied quietly.

". . . . Oh yeah, I forgot about that," realized the necromancer, they managed to find the stairways the led to the rooftop. As expected, crowds encircled the three guys as they prepared themselves. Both the lycan and the mutt took off their jackets, though Renji took off his shirt. The tribal tattoos were etched around his upper torso, he reached up to remove his headband and scrunchie.

"You're ready, Renji?" muttered Ichigo.

"Wait a sec . . . ." grumbled Renji, shifting his pants.

"What're you doing?" he frowned.

"I don't want my tail to rip my pants." Ichigo rolled his eyes before glaring at Grimmjow, who merely smirked.

"Are you guys done talking like cowards?" he sneered.

"Watch it," gritted Ichigo, as his eyes turned golden. Renji growled lowly, his fingernails turned into sharp claws as rust-colored ears and tail shot out. Grimmjow merely laughed, though he could better than the mutt he can't afford to transform. Just because of his own tattoo, that and having to take off his clothes to transform. "Let's go!" Ichigo snarled, disappearing out of sight. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in anticipation, he turned to block the kick with his bare hand.

"Too easy," he grinned. But Ichigo quickly twisted his body and kicked at him with his free leg, Grimmjow gritted slightly in pain and pulled back. "You little pest . . ." he frowned.

"Thought you could take me on, dog," smirked Ichigo, crouching back. Grimmjow scoffed before turning his attention to the transformed mutt, baring his sharp teeth at him and snarled. Renji growled back before charging at him, his clawed hand reached for the shirt but instead missed with a slash at the fabric. Grimmjow retaliated with a swift kick to the side, knocking the mutt onto the ground.

"Damn it, Renji," scoffed Rukia from the cheering sideline, watching the fight along with her friends. "I knew this would happen."

"Then why didn't you try to stop it, Rukia?" questioned Orihime with concern.

"They're boys, they're too stubborn and stupid to back down," she frowned.

"We couldn't stop it anyway, they even suggested where to fight," muttered Uryuu. Chad said nothing the entire time, it wasn't his business anyway about his friend's decision no matter how stupid. Meanwhile, Ichigo pounced on the lycan's back. Before Grimmjow could move fast enough, Ichigo leapt over him as he grabbed his hair and immediately flipped him over.

"Argh! Fuck!" growled Grimmjow, his spine throbbed from the harsh impact. He didn't have a chance to recover when the mutt suddenly elbow'd him in the chest. "You fucking half-breeds, I'll tear out your throats!" he snarled, shoving him off and pounced at him.

"Wow, Grimm's getting his ass kicked," frowned Nnoitra, he and Starrk appearing out of nowhere behind Ichigo's friends. All of them were startled slightly and turned around.

". . . . You're the werewolf's friends," muttered Chad.

"Tch, guess you can call it that," Nnoitra shrugged.

"Then why can't you stop him?" frowned Rukia.

"This is his problem, we don't care what happens to him," muttered Starrk. "And I doubt that he wants our help anyway."

"I can fucking hear you guys!" snarled Grimmjow, dodging the punch from the half-vampire. So far, his shirt had recieved a few rips and had a bruised cheek. "Damn it, I would fight better if I was in my other form . . . ." he gritted, spitting on the ground.

"Heh, guess that cocky attitude was just a front," smirked Renji.

"Just face it, Grimmjow. We're winning against you, just surrender," muttered Ichigo.

"Tch, why should I?" Grimmjow suddenly smirked. "Like I would be defeated by pathetic half-breeds." Ichigo gritted his teeth at that, his fangs lengthened at the insult. Thinking about it, he wondered if he could a spell against him now. He was sure this time, now that he knew what type of magic he got. Sprinting around the lycan, he aimed his finger at him.

"Bakudou 4, Hainawa!" he chanted, and a rope-like energy shot out of his finger. The rope entangled around the lycan's waist, Grimmjow snarled at the binding before he was pulled towards Ichigo. But the dhampire miscaculated of the spell, the solid body collided against him and they tumbled to the ground. "Ouch . . . . Damn it," he groaned, Grimmjow's heavy body was sprawled across his. Guess Kidou really was difficult to begin with.

"You damn half-leech . . . ." gritted Grimmjow as he struggled to get up; Starrk narrowed his eyes at the ripped shirt and subtly noticed the tattoo underneath from the distance. "I don't care about what Ulquiorra said, you're not that worthy . . . ." Baring his teeth, he glared down at the vulnerable neck. But before he could anything, he suddenly felt a whack to the head and he tumbled away. "The fuck was that?" he snarled as his eyes darted at the assaulter.

It turned out to be a black cat, who narrowed her eyes at him. "That's enough, all of you," she muttered in her masculine voice.

"What? Why you-" Grimmjow was quickly pinned down by the other lycan, he growled when a knee pressed against his back and his arms twisted behind it. "Damn it, Starrk! Let me go!"

"You-know-what is showing, Grimmjow," Starrk said nonchalantly, but the dominance was evident in the undertone. "I suggest that you end the fight now, or _I'll_ have to do something about it." Grimmjow scoffed but nodded a little, he was let go and was given his jacket. "Sorry about this, my friend's an idiot."

"I can see that," muttered Yoruichi, turning to Ichigo as he finally got up. "And you, Ichigo. You and Renji are also in trouble."

"What? But, Yoruichi-"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it," frowned the cat. "Soi Fon already apprehended Renji, so you either go to the principle on your two feet or get dragged there. It's your choice."

"Ugh, fine," frowned Ichigo. Yoruichi sighed before returning to her human form with a poof, she turned to the Jiang Shi who already knocked out Renji.

"Soi Fon, take him to the office. I'll deal with these two idiots myself."

"Right," nodded Soi Fon, dragging the mutt by the tail. "All of you, get back to your classes now! The show's over!" Many of the students groaned or whined and went back inside, the half-vampire's friends glanced at Ichigo before doing the same. Nnoitra, meanwhile, eyed at Starrk who merely nodded and walked inside. Scoffing, he followed him with a grumble of curses under his breath. Now there were just three of them, Grimmjow frowned as he fixed his jacket and glared at the two.

"Once again, both of you guys are fighting," sighed Yoruichi. "I actually let it go since it was the first time, but because of this one it was nearly a riot. I know that you just came back, Ichigo, but because of this I believe that you might get suspended for this."

"But, Yoruichi . . . ." groaned Ichigo. "I can't get suspended, Mom'll get mad at me."

"You should've thought of that before either of you were bashing heads," she frowned.

"Tch, good luck with that," scoffed Grimmjow, as the bruise quickly disappearing. "I don't have anybody for you to call home."

"That doesn't mean you won't get suspended as well. Now, both of you, apologize and shake hands and I might minimize the punishment." Both the lycan and the dhampire immediately balked at the idea.

"You want me to say sorry to this bastard?" they exclaimed simultaneously in disbelief.

"Why not? Unless you wanna give me the reason to punish you guys," she shrugged, crossing her arms. Two narrowed eyes glared at each other before glaring away, but neither one said anything. "Fine then," sighed Yoruichi, cracking her knuckles.

"All right, all right," muttered Ichigo, glowering a little at the lycan. ". . . . Sorry about the fight," he mumbled quickly.

"Hpmh, didn't quite hear that," smirked Grimmjow. "What did you say, half-leech?"

"I said, I'm sorry," he gritted.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he scoffed amusingly as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, I'm not done with you yet," frowned Yoruichi. "Go and apologize to him, also." Grimmjow scoffed again, but in annoyance, and glared back at them.

"What for?" he grumbled.

"Just do it, you stupid dog," scoffed Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned a little and stepped forward, before a glint of leer was in his eyes and he smirked once again.

"Fine then." Without any warning, subtle or not, he stepped forward and suddenly smashed his lips against the unexpected half-vampire's. Ichigo inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, out of repulse he harshly pushed him away and jumped back.

"The fuck was that?" growled Ichigo as he bared his fangs defensively, but Grimmjow merely grinned.

"Huh, didn't expect that one," shrugged Yoruichi.

"Aren't you gonna do something about this? He just attacked me!" he snapped.

"Before he attacked you, just now he kissed you," she shrugged again.

"Oh, that's it! I'm gonna-" Pressure points on his body was suddenly jabbed, he collasped to the floor just before passing out. The shapeshifter sighed and easily hauled him over her shoulder.

"Well, until this dies down, I suggest you to stay home for a few days," she muttered, finally leaving. Grimmjow shrugged but was still grinning. He knew it, he knew it from earlier during the fight. Lycan has a higher sense of smell than vampires and half-vampires, they can easily distinguish the scent based on emotions, virtually they can smell 'fear'. But it wasn't 'fear' that he smelled after tumbling with Ichigo, it was something else though it was slightly subtle.

Grimmjow shook his head a little at it. He couldn't believe that half-leech has a liking for someone like him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jiang Shi- a Chinese vampire that feeds on life energy. Wiki it, and find out. Anemic attack- some sh*t I made up in which half-vampires go into seizure-like attacks if they don't drink enough blood, don't ask me about it.

Anyway, seems that I add a twist in the end. Interesting, ne?

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


End file.
